The Child of Artemis
by PhoenixFire333
Summary: Hello, fellow writers and readers! This story is dedicated to the author of the Percy Jackson series… MR. RICK RIORDAN! Thank you Mr. Riordan, for writing about the awesome son of Poseidon that everyone loves, PERCY JACKSON! Now this is a made-up story, not real, even if it says it's real so don't be fooled! But you can always think of it as real if you want :)
1. Prologue

I am the forbidden child. The daughter of one who should never fall in love. The cursed offspring. My father, a mortal. My mother, a goddess.

My name is Katrina Woo. I am the daughter of Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Also known as, the goddess of virginity.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter One

I awoke to the disappearing voice.

-beep beep beep-

Still half asleep, I turned in my bed and slammed my hand on the alarm. Or so I thought I did... It turns out I slammed thin air then cold wall behind me.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww!" I yelped and flew out of bed, landing on my poor behind.

"KATRINA! DON'T MAKE SUCH A RACKET SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"Sorry Mom," I yelled back. I inspected my hand. Good. Just a light bruise, nothing serious.

"BREAKFAST IS READY! HURRY UP AND COME DOWNSTAIRS! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"I'm coming!" Who's the one making a racket now?

My sore muscles groaned as I forced myself to the bathroom. In ten minutes, I was out and running downstairs.

"So the sleepy head is finally awake." My dad was already seated at the table. A newspaper covered his face and a cup of coffee sat in front of it. The usual setup at breakfast.

"I'm not a sleepy head! I always wake up on time!" I pouted. Jeez, why does Dad always have to be such a bully?

"Yes but to me, you wake late since I always wake up earlier than you."

"Like I care!"

"Now, now, no fighting at the table, dear." A plate full of pancakes appeared from behind me. I turned to see my mom smiling at my dad.

"Of course I won't, dear~ I won't do anything to make you mad~"

"Oh, honey~"

Ugh! I averted my eyes as my parents started to hug and make gooey love eyes at each other. Parents.

"W-well, I'm going to be late so I'm going ahead." I gobbled up my pancakes as fast as I can and ran out the door.

"Oops, almost forgot." Running back into the house, I grabbed my lunch box in the kitchen and ran back out.

It was summer vacation and I had signed up for archery school, as usual. Archery is my favorite sport. Personally, I'm not good at anything else. Math, forget it- I can't even memorize a single formula. Language Arts, please- I can barely read anything with my dyslexia. Science, don't even think about it- I break everything I touch. Social Studies, boring- I fall asleep within a minute into the lesson. Gym… well I guess Gym is okay. I mean, I have ADHD so I'm always wide awake during Gym but I would stand there daydreaming and… I don't even want to talk about it… So yeah, archery is technically the only thing I'm good at. Every summer, I sign up for archery school to keep up with my lessons.

"Oui! Kat!" My best friend, Naomi, waved and charged forward.

"AIIIIIIIIIII!" I yelped as she crashed into me and started to squish me in one of her inescapable hugs. Naomi had signed up for archery school as well.

"Aren't you glad archery class is finally starting? I thought school would never end!" Leave it up to the best friend to speak your thoughts.

"Yeah, I know right! Wait, why are you happy?! You do well in school!"

"Yeah but…" Naomi looked at the ground. Is she…embarrassed?! "I get…bored. Cause everything is so easy. I want some sort of challenge. It isn't fun when- oui, Kat?"

I stared at her in what is known as the idiotic look. "Are you kidding me?! Everything is easy?! As expected from Naomi, Rank 1 of her class since 1st grade…"

"Aw, you're making me embarrassed~" She indeed turned redder and started to hit me with her bag.

"Ow, ow, ow. Making you embarrassed causes me pain."

"Oops sorry." She grinned sheepishly and patted my back.

We arrived at the school and walked in. Quickly changing into the school uniform, suitable for archery, we ran outside just in time for the lesson to start.

A man with curly hair was walking back and forth in front of a group of students. Wait, that looked more like trotting. Does he have walking problems or- sorry, sorry, off topic. So um *cough* once Naomi and I somehow successfully mixed ourselves into the group, the man started to speak.

"Students in Class A, I welcome you to the Bards Archery School. I am your instructor as of today; you may call me Mr. Riam. Now, how many people here know how to shoot?"

About half of the group raised their hands, including me and Naomi.

"Well, this was a lot less than I expected. Okay, students who are new to archery follow that teacher." Mr. Riam pointed to a female teacher who waved at us. "The rest of you, follow me to the archery grounds."

"Um, but Mr. Riam, we're at the archery grounds…" A student pointed out.

"Oh, right! We're here! I knew that!"

We laughed. Maybe this guy isn't so strict after all. I thought he would be a grumpy-cause-I-hate-kids type of teacher but he seems okay. At least he has a sense of humor.

"Alright, I want each of you to stand behind those lines-" He pointed to a row of lines written by chalk on the ground. "-and shoot at those targets." His finger switched to the targets in the not-that-far distance.

"This is to see your current skill in archery and to determine your rank. Oh, that's right, each and every one of you will be ranked according to your skill against the other students in this class. The higher your rank, the more respect and privileges you get from your fellow classmates and your seniors. So get to it and show me those awesome shots!"

Mr. Riam started to hand out bows and quivers. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot to say this. The highest ranked student from every class, which means Class B, C, and D, as well as this class, gets to pick and keep a bow and a quiver of arrows from a special pile." He pointed to four boxes filled with bows and quivers. "All of the equipment in those piles are top quality. Plus, it's for free. Everyone wants free stuff!"

We laughed again. Naomi shook her head at the instructor's enthusiasm. "That guy will make this summer more interesting I hope."

Before long, everyone of us held a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Mr. Riam walked back and forth, checking and rechecking our equipment. When he was satisfied that all of us were armed, he walked to the side and called for attention.

"Okay kids, show me what you got! At the count of three, all of you shoot your arrows, okay? Be sure to aim carefully! You only get one shot after all!"

One shot with all these arrows? That's sort of a waste. Oh well. I raised my bow and reached for an arrow.

"One!"

Fitting the arrow to the arrow rest, I squinted at the target.

"Two!"

I felt the direction of the wind. From the west, which means I need to head a bit to the right.

"Three! Shoot!"

I let the arrows leave my fingers.

Thunk. Bull's eye.

"Alright! That's it! Lower your bows!" Mr. Riam ran over with a clipboard and started recording the results.

My fingers ached to draw another arrow. _One more shot_, my mind begged. _No one will notice a thing_.

"Superb as usual, Kat." Naomi was looking at my arrow prodding out of the middle of my target.

I looked at her target. An arrow stuck out of the inner red ring; a 9. "You got better, Naomi."

"Of course I did." She clapped my back. "I can't be behind you forever. Although I don't know if I'll ever beat you in archery…"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Mr. Riam looked at Naomi's target. "A 9. Very good, Miss Naomi. From the records, it seems you have improved from your 8 last year."

"Thank you very much." She pushed me forward as I was next in Mr. Riam's list.

"Hmm…10. Perfect! This is your…wow! Most impressive! Fifth year in a row with a score of 10 in the ranking test!" Mr. Riam stared wide eyed at his clipboard.

"T-thanks." I blushed and looked away.

"You…might be one…"

"What?" I blinked at Mr. Riam. The instructor was staring at me with a weird look. Oh no, he isn't secretly a pervert is he?!

"Um, Mr. Riam? Mr. Riam? Instructor?" Naomi waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry." The instructor pinched his nose. "I must have dazed out for a while. I'm sorry. Okay, next student, next student."

We watched him walk away. "What was that about?" Naomi put her hands on her hips. "He kept staring at you."

I shivered. "He better not be a pervert…"


	3. Chapter Two

**Phoenix**: Hey~ Wassup readers? Sorry I'm taking so long to write the rest of my story D: School just started and I don't really have much time to write but I'll do my best. In the meantime, enjoy what has already been written so far~ Thanks for your support guys~ ^.^

* * *

The perverted instructor came up to me again at the end of the day. At first, he just stood in the distance, looking from afar. FYI, it was VERY DISTURBING. I was about to raise my voice to ask him why he keeps staring at me with such interest in his eyes when he started to walk over. _Well that saves me some time_, I put the last bow and arrows in the box and turned to answer him.

I opened my mouth. "Mr. Riam, why are you always looking at me? You don't happen to be a pervert do you?"

He chuckled. "Has anyone told you that you tend to speak your mind a lot?"

I blushed sheepishly. "Yes. I'm sorry. I'll think before I speak next time." Oh why, oh why was I so direct? Me and my stupid mouth.

"Never mind. I, uh, was wondering about asking you some personal questions. You don't have to answer them if you have to. It's a…questionnaire for…a special event this year."

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind." Just as long as it isn't too personal, like where do I live and what type of guy I like…

"Do you live with a parent who isn't your birth parent? Like a stepmother or stepfather?"

"Oh." I blinked. Why did this guy want to know my family background? "I live with my dad and my stepmom."

"Stepmother. I see. Okay, that's all I'll ask. I shouldn't pry into your business anymore, aye?" He winked. "See you tomorrow? Be careful going home."

I nodded. After Mr. Riam left, I stood there trying to figure out why he would want to know that I have a stepmother. Maybe he was trying to hit on her? Oh! Yes! Maybe! That would be awesome though. I'm sick and tired of that drama queen. My dad never used to be that carefree. When my mother was alive-

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAT~" Naomi slammed me into another choking hug.

"Can't…breath…please…don't…kill…me…" White spots danced in my vision.

"Oh, sorry!" She quickly released me and I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"I'm…okay…" I'm actually not okay but let's just say I am.

"So, what was Mr. Riam talking to you about?"

"Nothing much. He wanted to know whether or not I lived with a stepparent. Isn't that weird? Why would anyone want to know that? Pull me up?"

She grabbed my outstretched hand and hulled me up. "Hmm…yeah. Weird. Let's go home before anything else out of the ordinary happens."

"Yeah. Let's."

I didn't tell Naomi but I was feeling a little strange. Like I was being watched. Also, the perverted instructor looked a bit too serious when he was tell me to "Be careful". You know, maybe I'm just thinking too much. Yeah, I probably am.

* * *

Two eyes the color of blood peered out from behind the boxes full of bows and arrows. The girls look so delicious. "Are those my prey?"

"The girl looking around is your prey. I don't really care what happens to the other one. Do with her as you wish. As for the girl, drag her to me alive and bounded."

The monster turned to the dark figure. This human spelled delicious too. Maybe I should just eat him after I get my pay.

A flash in the darkness was the only warning. The figure slashed with the gleaming black sword and jumped away as the monster yelped.

"And don't even think about eating me. If you backstab me, you **will** regret it."

* * *

The next morning… Okay, cheesy sentence, whatever.

As usual, my dad and my stepmom were lovey dovey at the breakfast table. I couldn't wait to get out of there as fast as I can but as I was running out the door…

"Wait! Kat! Excuse me for a sec, honey."

My dad found a very surprised daughter waiting at the door with half tied shoelaces. My dad hadn't paid any attention to me, except at the breakfast table, since he married my stepmom. So naturally I was surprised when he called my name.

"Did…anything happen at school yesterday?"

Was my dad fidgeting? "Uh, no…Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? I'm your father. Of course I care!" His voice trailed off as I stared at him suspiciously.

"You're keeping something from me. What is it?" I put my hands on my hips. The cliche hand-on-hips always make such an awesome stance.

"Nothing. I was just worried. Have fun at school today!" Then he starts pushing me toward the door.

"Wha- okay, okay, I get it! You don't want to talk to me! Fine! I can leave by myself!"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT~"

Oh no…

Naomi crushed me in yet another one of her daily hugs. "Morning~"

"Can't...breath..."

"Oops, sorry!" She released me.

After I recovered my breath, she looked behind me at my dad, who was retreating behind the door. "Is there…something going on between you and your dad?"

"Yes…No…Maybe…I don't know…" I glared at the closed door. I hope my dad is peeking at me through the door hole cause then he could see my flaming annoyance.

"What's wrong?" The best-friend question.

"My dad is acting weird. He actually called me to talk before I left."

"So why did he have to push you out the door?"

"I don't know! He's definitely keeping something from me though... Oh whatever, I'm gonna pretend that never happened. Let's go, Naomi."

Shrugging her shoulders, she followed after me without a glance behind her.

"Good morning and welcome back to Bards Archery School!" We turned to see Mr. Riam walking toward us. "I'm glad to see that none of you quitted yet. I mean, all of you are here! Great! I'm going to get so fired..."

We laughed.

"Alright, forget the intro. Getting to the point: Today we will give you your ranks. You will be assigned to new groups with other students who got the same or similar scores as you did. Now, all of you are probably thinking that one little shot from yesterday couldn't have affected your entire summer. It didn't. Yesterday's shot was a practice for us to get a sense of your skills. Today is the real test."

A buff guy raised his hand. He was huge! I know I'm being rude but really! The guy was so tall. I wasn't the only one who stared at him you know. Wait...was he here yesterday? I don't remember seeing someone so gigantic in my group yesterday...

"Yes, uh, I'm sorry, what was your name again?" The instructor squinted his eyes as if he was trying to remember this guy from yesterday too. One doesn't forget someone so huge in a day...

"It's fine. Don't sweat it. I'm Robert."

"Oh, uh, yes, Robert. Let's see…" Mr. Riam skimmed through the paper on his clipboard. "I'm sorry, I don't see a Robert in Class A. Are you sure you're…not in the wrong class?"

"Oh no, I'm in the right class alright. I was here yesterday. You can ask anyone here." The grin that came next sent a chill don't my back.

Suddenly, everything seemed different. Robert…? I have heard that name before… Yeah… This guy was here yesterday… How could I have forgotten someone so huge? My memory must be getting worse.

"Isn't that right, Naomi?"

"Huh?" I shook my head. "What? Sorry. I was dazing out for a second."

Robert smiled at me again. "I was here yesterday, wasn't I? Don't tell me you forgot about me. I was shooting right next to you."

A fuzzy memory popped into my head. Yes, he was next to me… _No. Naomi was._ Huh? Naomi? Naomi was next to me? What? But Robert just said he was-

"Arg!"

I clutched my head. What is going on? My head hurts like hell! What? The fuzzy memory is disappearing! T-that's right! Naomi was next to me yesterday! T-this Robert guy…I don't know him! He wasn't here yesterday!

"That's right!" I swept my silver eyes at Robert. "You were not here yesterday. You do not belong here. Who are you?"

The thing who claimed himself to be Robert smirked. "So you are one of them after all. I was starting to think you weren't worth hunting." Then, right before my eyes, he changed.

He grew even taller than before, looming over me with a height of way beyond me. His two eyes merged into one large bloodshot eye. Everything just grew and grew until the monster stood a good 5 feet taller than me. We must've looked like babies to him… And, uh, his clothing just ripped off him like paper. Yeah…really disturbing…

"Why aren't you wearing clothes? It's a bit disturbing you know."

Oops. Me and my big mouth.

The monster chuckled. "Should you be worrying about that right now, little demigod? How about asking something worth your time? Like, SHOULD I LET MR. MONSTER HERE EAT YOU?"

And he flung himself at me with a dark pit full of teeth.


End file.
